


Love at First Tree

by yamifizzy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adults, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Books, Criminal Psych, FBI Agent, Falling In Love, First Aid, Fluff, Home Library, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, New York City, Strangers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamifizzy/pseuds/yamifizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren never planned on meeting, but it was part of their destiny, or some fairytale bullshit like that... That is, if fairytales involve walking into a tree in order to meet the love of your life. </p><p>AU where Levi and Eren are some-what adults that meet after simultaneously walking into a tree, and the rest is history. By the rest, I mean awkward conversations and obviously staring at each other but too dumb to say anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Tree

“Ouch?!” I instantly brought my hand up to rub my forehead, which was badly hurt when I walked into the gigantic tree standing in front of me. Since when was that tree there?

“What the hell?!” I heard a voice coming from the other side of the tree, making me look around to find a young boy rubbing his forehead. Through the cracks of his fingers I could see specks of a crimson red dark liquid, which I concluded was blood.  
              
“Are you okay?” I managed to ask. My voice caused him to instantly look up and I was met with bright green eyes, which read confusion all over.

“So you were the one who made that noise. Walked into the tree, huh?” His voice was thick, thicker than I expected for such a young looking face. He had to be less than twenty years old.

“Seems like you did too.” He laughed at my comment, probably trying to get rid of the awkward tension that had settled between us. When he didn’t say anything I couldn’t help but look up to his now visible wound, from which more blood seemed to be oozing out.

“Come on.” Before I could think over my actions, I grabbed the boy’s wrist and dragged him towards the direction I was coming from. Not even half a block away the boy spoke up. 

“Wait.” He stopped, causing me to stop as well. I looked down to my hands, surprised to find I was still grabbing onto him. I quickly let go and looked up to find him looking at me intently. “What are you doing?” He cautiously looked at me. What, did he think I was planning on kidnapping him?

“We need to get you cleaned up.” That was what I had intended on doing when I dragged him along with me, I didn’t even think about anything else.

“Cleaned up? All I did was bump into a tree, just like you. Do you need cleaning up?”

Upon hearing his—bratty—words, I couldn’t help but look up to his now visible wound, from which more blood seemed to be oozing out

“Here,” I took out my handkerchief and handed it to the boy. He looked at it with confusion.

“You’re bleeding.”

“What?” He quickly brought his hand up to his wound, surprised when his fingers touched the warm liquid. “I’m bleeding?” I saw panic cross through his green eyes, making me feel more concerned about him.

“It’s just a little blood, nothing to be afraid of.” I drew the handkerchief closer to his face, since he hadn’t taken it the first time I offered. But even after doing that he still didn’t take it, and I had an idea why.

“I haven’t used it, it's clean. Also, I have plenty more at home, and I know how to get rid of blood stains.”

“Oh,” was all he said. He grabbed the handkerchief from my hand and brought it up to his wound. He carefully placed it against his forehead, as if he was afraid of getting blood on it but at the same time afraid of hurting himself more than the tree already had.

“Come on,” I motioned for him to follow me, careful this time not to grab his hand.

We continued walking in silence until he spoke up again.

“Umm, where are we going?” I looked back at him and smiled at his ignorance, he looked like a cute boy who had lost his mother in the grocery store.

Instead of answering his question I abruptly stopped, causing him to bump into me. Before he could say—I could see he was by the way he had backed away with his mouth opened—I spoke up.

“We’re here.” He scrunched his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything. “Where I live.” I decided to elaborate.

He turned towards the apartment complex we were standing in front of. We were in the wealthy part of the city, with the nice looking apartments and fancy front steps.

“You live _here_?” I raised my eyebrows at him, not saying anything. When he noticed my silence he spoke up right away.

“I mean not that you don’t _look_ like you could live here because you don’t look poor you look like a _very_ wealthy man I mean look at your jacket, that _has_ to be expensive and I didn’t mean it _that_ way I meant li—“

“I understand.” I stopped his rambling midway, God knows what else would’ve came out of his mouth. He probably asked that question because the tree we had both managed to walk into was only like a block away. 

About that tree, what the hell was that tree doing there? I'm pretty sure that wasn't there yesterday and I should know because I live right near it. I walk by there all the time. There's no other explanation why I had to walk into it. Why the other boy walked into it, well I had an idea. 

I walked up the steps, with him quietly following. Once we got into the elevators, he wobbled a little, losing his balance and almost falling.

“Are you okay?” I looked at the bloody handkerchief on his forehead. I hadn’t been able to clearly see the size of the wound because of the blood, but maybe it was better to take him to the hospital.

“I’m okay. Like you said, it’s just a little blood. No reason to go to a hospital or anything.” When he said the last part he looked up at me and smiled, as if he had read my mind.

Once we were in my apartment, I led him to the big couch in the living room, not failing to notice his wandering eyes. I had to say I have a pretty decent apartment, bigger than necessary, but that never hurt anybody.

“Sit here, I’ll be right back.” He nodded at me as I made my way to the bathroom. I looked for the first aid kit, giving my forehead a quick glance to notice a bruise already starting to form.

I made my way back to the living room with the kit in hand. I sat next to the boy, whose name I did not know, and I’m pretty sure wasn’t really a “boy” but I couldn’t stop myself from calling him that.

I set the kit on the coffee table, opened it and started taking out what I would need. I didn’t fail to notice the boy’s eyes on my every move, how his eyes traveled from my face down to my hands which carefully took out a sterilized cotton pad along with a band aid big enough to cover his wound.

“Who has a first aid kit just laying around in their house?” He seemed to genuinely want to know the answer.

“People who get hurt easily.”

“I’m guessing you would be one of those people.”

“You guessed right.”

I grabbed the cotton pad and turned my body towards his.

“This will definitely sting a bit, but better that than getting an infection.”

He eyed the piece of cotton in my hand and warily looked up to me. “It’s okay, I can handle it.” He let another awkward laugh escape out, and I couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“You ready?” I raised my eyebrows at him, but all he did was take the handkerchief off his forehead, carefully placing it on the table and slightly nodding my way.

I carefully pressed the pad to his wound, noticing how his eyes closed at the contact, not missing the minor hiss that escaped his slightly parted lips, which I couldn’t help but stare at. When I looked up my cheeks burned up to find his eyes on mine. I diverted my eyes up to the task at hand and finished wiping the blood off. I placed the dirty pad on the table and grabbed the band aid. I placed it on his now clean wound, carefully not to look into his eyes again. The silence enveloping us was nothing but awkward.

“You’re really good at this, you a nurse or something?” His voice cut through the silent sound waves that surrounded us.

“Out of anything you could’ve chosen, you chose a nurse?” I wanted to seem annoyed at his dumb comment but I couldn’t help smiling a bit.

“Ah, so not a nurse…”

“I never said I wasn’t.”

“Are you?”

“No.”

“Well there you go then.” Since when had I started arguing with bratty kids?

“I did minor in biology.” Why he needed to know that was beyond me, but I found myself letting pieces of information about me easily slip when I spoke to this mysterious boy.

“What’d you major in?” I looked up to him to find real interest in his eyes, he really wanted to know what I did with my life.

“Criminal Psychology.”

“Sounds fancy. What is it?”

“Too hard to explain.” It really took too much time to explain, and I should know because the amount of people that wanted to know what it was drove me insane.

“Oh.” I swore I saw a glint of disappointment flash across his eyes.

“If you want to know so badly, watch the show Criminal Minds. It’s old, but it was my favorite show growing up, still is. Also the reason why I decided to major in Criminal Psych.”

“Really?” He looked around my living room before continuing on. “You don’t even have a TV.”

“That’s because I don’t watch TV.”

“Then how can you have a favorite show?”

“There are other ways to watch TV shows that don’t require a TV. This isn’t the 1950’s.”

He laughed at my very serious comment. “You’re right.” Of course I’m right…

He once again looked around my living room, trying to figure me out by examining the things I possessed, which weren’t much. I didn’t have any photo frames up, no wall art, or simple decorations.

“So if you don’t watch TV, what do you do on your spare time?” How old was this boy? Why did the younger generation believe that the only thing one can do is watch tv?

“I read.”

“You _read_?” He sounded like I had just told him I had killed a man, which wouldn’t entirely be a lie, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Do you have a problem with reading?”

“Oh, no, not at all. It’s just that, I read too, I mean I don’t necessarily like to read, I’m more of a writer, and artist. I draw comics.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I was actually on my way to my publishing company, they needed me to help correct this other guys comic.” His head dropped at his words, like he was ashamed I found out it wasn’t his comics that was making it out there in the world, but this other guy whom I didn’t even know.

“That’s really cool.” His head snapped up and I offered him a sincere smile. “I was actually on my way to the library.”

“You were?”

I nodded.  

“Okay, silly question. If you love to read so much, why don’t you have any books around?”

I laughed at his statement, silly, yes, but very valid.

“And who told you I don’t have a bunch of books just laying around? May I remind you that you have only seen my living room?”

“Does that mean you do have a lot of books just laying around in another room?” I tried very hard not to sigh at this boy’s obliviousness.

“Come with me.” I stood up and walked to the hallway that led to my living room and—

“Wow.” Upon opening the door to the farthest room in the hallway the boy couldn’t help to display his awe. Right in front of us was my very own mini library. There were bookcases covering the three walls facing us, from ceiling to floor. In the middle there were two white crescent couches that faced each other. Both had two small tables next to them with round white lams that illuminated the room very nicely. In the bookcases there were rectangular gaps where the windows were located, letting light into the room. The bookcases were filled with books, from all different sizes and colors.

“This is amazing.” The boy walked into the room, passing by the bookcases, his fingers lightly touching the books like they were piano keys and he was making the most beautiful melody I have ever heard. I stood by the doorway, just watching his every move. The way his eyes sparkled every time he looked my way, as if telling him I had just let him in into the most amazing secret he had ever heard. As if before he had entered this room, his life had no meaning, but now, as he lightly brushed his fingers across the spines of the books he had found the meaning of life, the meaning of living.

“Yeah.”

When he finished contemplating the room and its contents, he made his way to me. His eyes were still sparkling and his lips were curved into a beautiful smile.

“This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen.”

“I’m glad to be the cause of that.” His smile grew wider at my words, making my own smile grow.

“Thank you.” The sincerity in his words made my heart warm inside. I had never met anyone in my life who had made me feel so many emotions in such a short period of time. Someone whose name I didn’t even know.

“Why were you going to the bookstore if you have plenty of books to read here?”

I turned around and started walking back to the living room, expecting him to follow me. I heard a door closing, figuring he had closed the door to the library room. His footsteps were barely heardable in the carpeted floor.

When we reached the living room I grabbed the bag I had been holding when we first met outside and answered his question.

“Every Saturday I go to the bookstore and buy a new book to add to my library. It’s become a routine of mine. A routine that a certain someone managed to ruin because they decided to walk into a tree hard enough to draw blood, and at the same moment I did.”

I looked his way to find him blushing at my words, but despite that he still held his smile.

“And I was on my way to my job when a certain someone bumped into a tree the same time I did and decided it was okay to drag me to his house, clean up my wound and show me the most amazing library I have ever seen.” Now it was my turn to blush.

“Sounds like a certain someone is really messing up our lives.” At this point I had no control over my words.

“I wouldn’t say messing… Hmm, more like improving them.”

Before I could reply, his cell phone rang. He took it out, looked at the name and mouthed ‘sorry’, before taking the call.

“Hello? Uh-uh. Yes, I know. I’m on my way. Yes, now. I’ll be there. Soon. Okay. Bye.”

He hung up and looked at me, “That was my boss…”

“Late to work?”

“You could say that.”

“I should finish going to the bookstore…”

“True.” The atmosphere had once again become an awkward mess. I felt like there was something that needed to be done, but I had no idea what. Something was tugging at my heart and just thinking about parting with this stranger made me feel empty inside.

“I should…go.” The boy’s smile faltered a little, but it quickly went back to normal.

“I’ll walk outside with you.” I made my way out of my apartment with the boy in front of me. I closed the door and followed him to the elevator.

We were in the 16th floor so the ride down wouldn’t be the quickest. The numbers at the top of the elevator went down one by one. Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, si—

“Hey?” His voice dragged me out of my trance, but before I could reply I felt soft lips against mine. They weren’t that soft though, they were a bit rough, but they felt like feathers pressed onto mine. He didn’t move, just pressed on for too little time because soon after he pulled away and we were already on the first floor.

His eyes were the brightest I had seen them so far, and his cheeks were a light pink color. He smiled at me one last time before he walked out the elevator, leaving me standing there.

Before he could make his way out of the building I hurriedly made my way after him, but his legs were too long and he was already down the steps when I opened the door.

“Wait!” I called out before he made his way the opposite direction I was heading.

He stopped at the sound of my voice and look up to me.

“What’s your name?”

“Telling you would defeat my purpose.” And with that he walked away, looking back only once to wave at me with a stupid grin on his face.

I stood there watching his back until I could no longer see him, lost in a crowd of people who were on their way to places unimaginable to the human mind. That was the city for you.

 

{|} {|} {|} {|} {|} {|}

When I got home that night, after spending every second thinking about the boy who had given me the most electrifying kiss I had ever received, I was surprised to find a small box package in front of my door.

I reached down and carefully inspected it. Being an FBI agent required me to be very carefully on mysterious packages like this one. I had too many enemies to count.

When I decided that there was nothing harmful about the way the box was displayed, I opened it to find a book inside.

I took it out and read the title:  _Falling in Love with a Stranger_

I opened up the first page to find a sticky note on it. It read:

To add to your library.

In which the stranger is you; or me I hope? <3

We will meet again, I mean, I know where you live ;p

**Author's Note:**

> I'll like to blame the show Misfits (because I've been watching it nonstop) for this plot. I don't remember how it even came to mind... 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Tell me what ya think, yeah? Feedback is highly appreciated, especially on plots like this one XD


End file.
